


Te Tengo Bruce

by Aen333Magic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Brian Banner - Freeform, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/F, F/M, Hulk Needs a Hug, Hurt Bruce Banner, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Madness, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other, Past Child Abuse, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Rebeca Banner - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aen333Magic/pseuds/Aen333Magic
Summary: Un día Bruce desaparece de la nada por lo que el equipo comienza a buscarlo pero... Nada es igual cuando lo encuentran ¿Que hará el equipo ante este cambio?Actualizacion una vez por semana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Comienza el juego

Luces.

Dolor.

Gritos.

Dolor.

Agujas.

Dolor...

Abrió los ojos, una luz pronto lo cegó provocando que los tuviera que volver a cerrar.

Recordar.

Inhalar.

Respirar.

Soltar.

Pronto pudo acostumbrarse un poco al ambiente, se movió a un lado de la cama para ahí escupir bilis y algo de sangre desde su estómago, el sudor cubría cada parte de su cuerpo y pronto un olor putrefacto le hizo arrugar la nariz en señal de desagrado lo que le hizo volver a vomitar, aunque eran más arcadas que nada; una vez estuvo más estable miró lo que había en el lugar donde estaba. Era la habitación de un niño pequeño que contenía lo normal, peluches, juguetes, mucho color, pero... Está no era cualquier habitación. No... Está era la que tenía cuando era un niño, cuando aún su madre vivía y era constantemente maltratado. Con la que aun a la fecha tenia pesadillas cada que dormía. 

Esto era raro, se supone que esa casa ya debía estar derrumbada o al menos habitada por alguien más en estos momentos pues en cuanto pudo había huido de ahí sin mirar atrás, mudándose con su tía, pero todo estaba aquí, intacto y tal cual llegaba recordar, miró al reloj de noche y con sus números rojos que resaltaban en la oscuridad del cuarto lo miro: 11:39 pm.   
Suspiro de manera profunda para comenzar a buscar entre su ropa el teléfono que tenía para llamar a Tony y que viniera por él, aunque no recordaba haber participado en una pelea y volverse Hulk... Tampoco recordaba como llegó ahí... Comenzó a asustarse un poco al notar que su ropa era solo una playera de algodón blanca y unos pantalones del mismo material y color.   
Trago duro. Miro la cama en la que estaba y encontró una linterna, la encendió y alumbrando su cuerpo observó diferentes marcas en sus brazos, rasguños y puntos de agujas, también una pulsera de metal que al estudiarla un poco más reconoció que era un canalizador de energía gamma lo que significaba -No Hulk- maldijo en voz baja, algo estaba realmente mal ¿Acaso Ross lo había atrapado? Si era eso podía darse por muerto. Fue entonces que escucho algo… Algo se había movido entre la densa oscuridad de la habitación.   
Con ayuda de la linterna comenzó a alumbrar todo y así noto que había dos puertas en la habitación. Pero estaban sin un soporte así que si alguien o algo no las sostenía se vendrían abajo… Cuando dio un paso en el cuarto soltó un quejido de dolor, apunto la linterna al suelo y vio ahí una navaja, la quito de su pie para observarla. Su estómago se hundió al escuchar como algunos pasos se acercaban por una de las puertas, rápidamente reviso la derecha y cuando apunto la linterna vio a una mujer de piel gris, cubierta de sangre, cuando se giró a verlo no tenía ojos solo dos agujeros donde deberían estar y su mandíbula caía, solo era sostenida de un lado de su rostro dejando al descubierto una lengua en un estado deplorable, el olor a putrefacción se intensifico, pronto la mujer se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaba, Bruce rápidamente cerró la puerta en cuanto reacciono, a través de la madera de la puerta se pudieron sentir los arañazos y golpes que daba la mujer. Miró el reloj y este marcaba las 1:00 am, su cuerpo tembló un poco para que cuando se dejó de sentir los intentos de abrir la puerta se atrevió a abrirla, maldijo al hacerlo pues poco falto para sentir que algo se le aventaba. Trataba de lastimarlo al tocar su piel con esas uñas tan largas y afiladas como la punta de una aguja así que como una medida desesperada por salvarse tomo la navaja que había sacado de su pie y le hizo un corte en el cuello, cuando este cayo inerte la aventó a un lado, lejos de él, la sangre mancho su ropa blanca.  
Rápidamente tomo la linterna que se le había cayo durante la pelea y trato de salir del cuarto, pero al hacerlo sintió como una descarga eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo, no podía salir… Lo intento por la otra puerta, pero tuvo el mismo resultado.  
Estaba jodido...

3:00am

En ese momento apareció un hombre que se parecía tanto a su padre. Un hombre de mediana edad. Castaño y ojos de un tono café oscuro que se perdía con el rojo debido al efecto del alcohol, piel bronceada y vestido con su típica ropa de trabajo cuando lo hacía en la planta nuclear. Cuanto esté intento golpearlo con un tubo de cañería que tenía manchas de color naranja, tuvo que reaccionar rápido esquivándolo y así comenzó una fuerte pelea dónde varios muebles se rompieron en el trayecto, el miedo recorría cada parte de su ser al recordar como Brian había matado a su madre frente a sus ojos cuando era un niño, cuando aún vivía en esta vieja casa. Fue hasta que volvió reacciono y recordó la navaja se atrevió a apuñalarlo en el pecho.   
Esto le estaba matando... La sangre de su padre estaba en su cuerpo, era un asesino…  
Finalmente, cuando comenzó a amanecer y la luz de los primeros rayos del sol llenaban las paredes del sitio un espeso humo blanco como la neblina apareció y... Todo se volvió negro...  
Las noches comenzaron a ser así, en cuanto la luna estaba en lo más alto se despertaba, a veces había algunas personas en sus mismas condiciones pero estás solo se reían de él y cuando aparecía uno de esos monstruos se escondían detrás de él para no ser atacados, aunque lo más irónico es que él era el único en ser atacado pero aun así lo ofrecían como si no valiera nada. 

«Mi vida vale más que la tuya»

Había escuchado y pronto no le molestó en arrojarlos como carnada, su egoísmo... Su furia... Era cuestión de tiempo para explotar, y claro antes había intentado matarse a él mismo o dejarse matar pero el ciclo se volvía a repetir una y otra vez, su ropa antes blanca era café con rojo de la sangre nueva y vieja, su mano ya no temblaba, ya no tartamudeaba, su mente se había hecho añicos pero lo que le había llevado a ese punto sin retorno fue que los monstruos comenzaron a ser sus amigos... Tony, Natasha, Steve, Clint, Thor... Ellos se habían vuelto los monstruos que debía asesinar y a veces eran las personas que lo traicionaban... Aquellos que lo arrojaban al fuego sin pensarlo dos veces, aquellos con los que se había abierto totalmente ahora le daban la espalda.   
No podía con esto, su mente colapsaba, ya no se sentía como ese científico con problemas de irá, se sentía ahora como un maldito monstruo, alguien que mataba por diversión, ya no por supervivencia...

12:00pm.

Comienza el juego.

Pensó con ironía mientras se preparaba, esperaba que está vez fuera Thor y Tony, eran los que les daban más pelea y diversión al momento en que se encontraban para matarse entre ellos, después todo, esto no era real ¿O si? ¿Que importaba? Ya lo había hecho miles de veces y lo haría otras mil, ya no quería más cicatrices de uñas y dientes en su cuerpo por no haberse defendido, por ser inútil y dejarse traicionar.

Pero algo había cambiado está noche... Nada salió...

Nada...

Una explosión. 

Eso era nuevo.   
Pronto llegaron el equipo completo, esta vez estaban en sus trajes normales y sin sangre y no se veían putrefactos... 

Raro...

Pero no perdió tiempo, se acercó a Steve para patearlo y tratar de apuñalarlo, un plan bastante simple pero ya no importaba pues el rubio era el que estaba más cerca de él. 

-Lo siento-

Había adquirido el defecto de pedir perdón cuando los tenía que matar pues él no era fuerte, a veces en sus momentos de cordura se lamentaba por tener que matar a sus amigos. Pero sintió la fría armadura de Tony sosteniéndole por la espalda impidiendo el mover de manera libre sus brazos, trato de zafarse al removerse, pero no lo lograba, no tenía su navaja y linterna pues se habían caído, maldijo para sus adentros pues sus únicas armas estaban en el suelo debido a que se había dejado sorprender por el agarre de Tony.

\- Bruce ¿Que mierda te pasa? Cálmate soy yo tu hermano de ciencias - Intento razonar el playboy – Vamos amigo se que me reconoces - 

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡No eres Tony! ¡Solo quieres matarme maldita cosa! – Chillo intentando patearlo, se removía asustado como un animal - ¡Suéltame! - 

\- Tony... Hay que sedarlo... – Escucho decir, pudo ver unos cabellos rojos como la sangre, pero por ahora no le importaba – Esta demasiado alterado ahora, si lo hacemos podremos llevarlo más fácil a la torre y veremos que le han hecho - 

\- ¿Que? No lo haremos Nat, solo hay que hacerlo reaccionar y ... - 

Pero Bruce aún luchaba y cada vez que alguien trataba de acercarse recibía una patada o un arañazo, fue que con pesar le tuvieron que sedar. Era lo mejor porque no podrían llevarlo a un lugar seguro si seguía así, podría lastimar a alguien ò sí mismo en el trayecto. 

\- Descansa amigo Bruce... Con esto podrás descansar – Había dicho Thor cuando puso una de sus manos en su frente y parte de sus ojos mientras susurraba algo en otra lengua. – Nadie te lastimara ahora amigo, puedes descansar - 

\- Por favor... Déjenme ir maldita sea... -

Y con eso, todo se volvió oscuro. 

Fin del juego.


	2. ¿Quien soy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quien dijo que Bruce estaría a salvo?

Abrió los ojos, observo su alrededor y noto que la habitación en la que estaba era familiar... No recordaba de dónde, pero le hacía sentir un poco seguro; respiro profundo mientras observaba que estaba conectado a un cable que daba sus signos vitales y a un suero, esto era definitivamente algo sumamente raro ¿Dónde estaba su cuarto?   
Se sentó mientras sentía su ropa diferente, al verla visualizo que era una playera morada y unos pantalones de pijama negros, también reviso y noto que todas sus anteriores heridas que se había ganado con el tiempo estaban ya curadas... O al menos ya algo cicatrizadas y limpias, giro su cabeza y vio a las cinco personas que había estado matando todo este tiempo observando cada movimiento que hacía, esperando el momento en que el atacará como un animal y ¿Quién podría culparlos? Era cuestión de supervivencia. Reviso entre su nueva ropa y… Era obvio que no le habían dejado su única arma para defenderse así que, tendría que improvisar para salir de aquel lugar, aunque tuviera que llenarse de sangre de estos malditos bastardos lo cual era algo triste porque se sentía bien el no tener sangre y sentirse limpio.

\- Amigo Bruce, le pido que no entre en pánico o tendremos que atarlo a la cama para evitar que se haga daño nuevamente - 

El castaño soltó un par de carcajadas observándolos como si acabarán de contar la mejor broma del mundo lo cual era cierto ante su retorcida mente, el ver la vacilación en los ojos de los cinco solo le provocaba mayor diversión y deleite que incluso se lamio los labios, saboreando los sentimientos en el aire. 

\- ¿En verdad crees que yo saldré herido? Por favor, los he estado matando el tiempo que podría ser toda una vida, ni siquiera sé cuáles son sus nombres y no quiero saberlos, me importa una mierda y solo sé que, si no los mato yo, ustedes lo harán malditos traidores... -

Dijo cada palabra soltando veneno observando cómo sus rostros serios, por un momento (de no ser por la mitad de los integrantes que permanecieron así) se volvía una de preocupación y cierto... Temor... Cómo amaba esa expresión de los que le traicionaban y preferían sacrificarlo a él antes que ayudarlo.   
Suspiró arrancándose los cables como si nada mientras se colocaba de pie, tuvo que controlar el mareo que sufrió para comenzar a caminar y salir de la habitación ante la atenta mirada de los demás, idiotas, pensó para dirigirse a una especie de balcón, sonrió mientras dirigía su vista a la luna que estaba en su punto más alto para cuando escucho pasos detrás de él ¿Tan rápido iban a arruinar su diversión? Fue entonces que los vio... A esas cinco personas con sus cuerpos putrefactos corriendo hacia él, escalando del balcón para jalarlo con sus manos putrefactas para tratar de hacerle daño, destruirlo hasta que volviera la luz del día y se tuviera que repetir esta pesadilla una y otra vez.   
No lo pensó por demasiado tiempo, se subió al barandal que aún no había sido alcanzado por nadie, quería disfrutar del poco tiempo que tenía disfrutando de la luz lunar y antes de que la mano de la chica de cabellos sangre lo alcanzará saltó al vacío, su cuerpo caía... Si supiera volar seguramente no estaría cayendo a su muerte, lastima que no era un pájaro porque pronto sintió el como su cuerpo se hundía contra el pavimento, el momento del choque llegó y...

Abrió los ojos, estaba en esa cama que no recordaba de dónde pero que le era familiar.

Giro su rostro y observó esos cinco rostros, cinco, cinco, cinco, cinco, cinco... El que tenía barba y traje se acercó y cuando intento poner una mano para tratar de calmarlo le escupió en el rostro, sonrió mostrando sus dientes para arrojarse encima y trataba de golpearlo aunque fue detenido por el de cabellos largos amarrillos y el que tenía una estrella en pecho; lo tumbaron en la cama mientas cabello de sangre y el hombre morado ataban sus manos a la cabecera... Intento luchar, morder, rasguñar, incluso escupió e insulto pero solo podía ver el como todos le miraban como si fuera un desconocido, ojos tristes y bocas en una sola línea, se sintió enfermo por alguna razón. 

\- Tony tenemos que hacer algo, está ya es la cuarta vez en una semana. Esto nos está afectando demasiado como equipo - chico estrella había dicho, ¿Podían hablar? Eso era nuevo – Debemos hacer algo - 

\- Lose, no necesito que me lo recuerdes ¿Crees que no me afecta también? Es mi hermanito... Esto... No está bien, es como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro a Bruce, este no es el Brucie que conozco... - Barba y Traje trato de excusarlo, ¿Brucie? ¿Así se llamaba? – Pero aún no sabemos que hacer Capichicle- 

\- Quizás tardamos demasiado en encontrarlo, no sabemos del todo lo que le hicieron en estos tres meses ahí... Solo vimos esos cuerpos similares a los nuestros, es obvio que le hicieron creer que somos el enemigo- cabello de sangre estaba siendo tonta, él sabía que eran el enemigo – Pero no creo que lo haya dado por hecho en tan poco tiempo, necesitaron de algo más - 

\- Podría ser algo como lo que Loki hizo, pero versión humana... Sabemos que eso es peor, pero debemos encontrar una manera de que nos reconozca o que al menos crea que somos humanos y que no debe matarnos cada segundo al menos - hombre morado estaba hablando de algo que no entendía... - ¿Alguna sugerencia? - 

\- Dudo que la magia Asgardiana haga algo por nuestro amigó Bruce... Incluso nos mira diferente- cabellos rubios largos ¿Cómo los iba a mirar así si lo iban a matar en cualquier momento? – Aunque podríamos intentar hacer el intento, pero mi hermano es el único que sabia como hacer este tipo de coas - 

Fue entonces que Barba y Traje se acercó a él con confianza sentándose a un lado de él, le miró con gesto interesado, quizás podría ahorcarlo con las piernas... Oh cierto, también las habían atado, eso era algo de lo que tendría que encargarse luego. No había notado que le estaban hablando hasta que sintió una mano en su mejilla, el tipo la quito cuando noto que lo iba a morder, era una lastima ya que tenía hambre.

\- Hey... Bruce... ¿Sabes dónde estás? -

\- ¿Porque me llamas Bruce? Yo no soy Bruce - 

\- Entonces... ¿Cómo te llamas? - 

Barba y Traje le miraba más preocupado mientras él se recargaba en la almohada pensando ¿Tenía un nombre? Si lo tenía no lo podía recordar, lo cual era algo injusto porque los demás lo tenían (pero no lo sabía) o al menos un apodo o algo con que reconocerlo al menos y ahora… no sabía ni siquiera como era. 

Pensó y pensó, pero nada de le venía a la mente así que negó con la cabeza de manera rendida. 

\- No tengo y no es como si me importara ¿De que me sirve un nombre, hombre de barba y traje? Tu y los demás tampoco tienen y no les afecta, al menos no a cabello de sangre y al hombre morado, y si los tuvieran ¿De que serviría? Con o sin ellos los mataría a ustedes o ustedes a mí de todos modos y créeme ya estoy harto de eso... Ni siquiera permanezco muerto y ustedes menos-

Había declarado, intento mover sus manos que estaban atadas, pero solo las lastima a un poco, aún podía sentir su carne rosada de las veces que lo había intentado para escapar.

Barba y Traje solo se alejó mientras se llevaba a los demás para hablar de la situación, pronto noto que su plan era el que cada momento del día uno se quedaría con él hablándole de cómo era "antes" y quiénes eran cada uno, como se conocieron y bla, bla, bla... Había dejado de prestar atención en algún punto, era tan aburrido escucharlos presentarse y que le contarán lo mismo hasta el hartazgo.  
Con el pasar de los días también le intentaron hacer comer, pero era ¡asqueroso! Gusanos, ojos, vómitos, viseras... No es como si necesitara comer de todos modos, pero lo intentaban una y otra vez hasta que él mismo se provocaba el vómito, siempre terminaba viendo un ojo salir de su boca... Extrañaba no tener que comer nada, su estómago ya se había acostumbrado a no recibir alimento alguno, pero... Esto sabía jodidamente como la mierda y lo empeoro el hecho de que siempre terminaban rindiendo cuando vomitaba más de lo que comía y volvían a obligarlo a comer.   
Lo único que lo mantenía “cuerdo” era poder ver la luna y como se ocultaba el sol, afortunadamente ellos solo lo hacían dormir después del amanecer, eran amables en algún punto al menos.   
Fue entonces que en un descuido para "curar sus muñecas" que logro noquear a Hombre Morado para comenzar a huir de ese lugar, estaba débil sí, pero no hubiera sido un problema de no ser porque sonó la puta alarma, solo pudo sonreír sabiendo que todo esto terminaría pronto.  
Corrió y corrió, subió y bajo por pasillos y escaleras hasta que salió a un balcón enorme... Muy grande, se maravillo un poco y fue entonces que ahí vio a los cuerpos putrefactos de esos traidores, pero había un problema... También estaban los que no estaban muertos.

¿Que mierda?

Una fuerte explosión le envío lejos y cayó al vacío...

Abrió los ojos observando esa habitación que conocía, pero de dónde…

\- ¿Estás bien amigo? - 

\- ¿Qué mierda ha pasado? ¿Ton? ¿Nash? ¿Eve? ¿Int? ¿Hor? ¿Porque... ¿Porque están mirándome así? -

Abrió los ojos y... Reconoció esa habitación, estaba en su habitación, pero... No entendía si era la de su infancia o la de la torre...


	3. El Resto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez se podra ver el otro punto de vista de la situacion

El resto de los vengadores había pasado por demasiado para encontrar a Banner…

Primero notaron que su ausencia había durado demasiado, normalmente cuando se iba para viajar a otro país dejaba una nota y se reportaba a la torre al menos una vez a la semana, pero después de tres días de no tener ninguna señal de su paradero por ninguna parte comenzaron a preocuparse porque ¿Dónde estaba Bruce? Y de no ser porque Tony hackeó todas las cámaras de la ciudad y de estar horas de estar buscando encontraron que Banner había estado caminando de incógnito en la ciudad cuando ya era entrada la noche una camioneta apareció y… Todo quedo oscuro, habían cortado las grabaciones.

\- ¿Qué mierda? - espetó el ingeniero - ¡Maldición! Alguien tiene a Bruce... -

\- Podría ser cualquiera...- Comento la pelirroja mirando la pantalla, manteniendo una línea fina en sus labios – Muchas matarían por su cabeza -

\- Gracias Natasha, ayudas en mucho – Suspiro Tony mirando a su compañera, se paso la mano por la cara – Mierda… -

\- Tony, lo que Nat quiere decir es de que quizá podría ser tanto el gobierno, algún villano o... – El capitán intento que se aligerara un poco la conmoción, pero resulto difícil – Bueno ella… -

El capitán se interrumpió cuando la opción número uno salió a la luz para todos provocando que más de uno se volviera de un color pálido.

\- ¡Ross!-

Fue así que entre ellos comenzaron a organizarse para poder ayudar a su amigo que seguramente estaría en graves problemas si no lo encontraban pronto, en momentos así algunos maldecían su inmortalidad ya que eso solo alargaría su sufrimiento, pero también la agradecían ya que podrían traer de regreso a su compañero a casa.

Pasó un mes para tener una ubicación específica de donde tenían capturado a Banner, no tardaron en ponerse sus trajes y alistarse para ir al rescate.

Era una granja a la mitad de la nada, en donde se podía ver qué estaba a nada de caerse ante cualquier movimiento pero... Algo no concordaba ya que tenía demasiada seguridad, había personas que rondaban por los alrededores de manera constante, además algunas “aves” estaban tan quietas como si estuvieran muertas… Eran cámaras.

Cuando llegaron al sitio comenzaron a llegar los militares, malditos, parecía que no habían pasado tan desapercibidos como les hubiera gustado, tendrían que cambiar de planes. El capitán tuvo que tomar el mando ante el cambio de situación.

\- Ojo de Alcón, Thor, quédense para despejar el camino, Iron Man, Viuda negra vayan a buscar en el perímetro. No nos iremos sin Banner-

Cada quien asintió para hacer lo que se les había pedido, el modo misión se había activado en el instinto de todos, mientras los tres rubios luchaban para darles tiempo y despejar el área los otros dos buscaban en habitación por habitación del lugar abandonado pero no había demasiado, era una granja o al menos eso pareció pues encontraron una puerta que iba al sótano, entraron y caminaron hasta que encontraron una habitación más grande que las demás, no podían abrirla, tenía demasiada seguridad además de un escáner y no tenían tiempo de piratearla así que gritando una advertencia pusieron una explosión y poco después de que está hizo efecto la puerta cayó al suelo pudiendo entrar.

Fue entonces que poco después todo el equipo llego ahí, dudosos entraron debido a que vieron una figura familiar que los apuntaba con una linterna, el aroma que se impregnaba en el aire provoco que a más de uno su estómago se revolviera lleno de nauseas, Tony tuvo que salir por un momento a vomitar, la escena que estaba frente a todos había sido demasiado para él, los demás estaban en shock o no era la primera vez que veían algo similar pero eso no evito que se viera menos grotesco.

A los pies de la figura familiar que resulto ser su tímido amigo desaparecido había manchas de sangre, intestinos, y cadáveres... O al menos en su mayoría, estos se descomponían, pero solo una parte ya que lo demás era solo pedazos de lo que parecían robots pero eso no era lo peor, lo que más les perturba era ver a su amigo con la mirada vacía y sin emoción, manchado de todas partes con sangre... Sangre de cosas o personas desconocidas, no querían llegar pronto a una conclusión errónea.

Steve fue el primero en acercarse con cautela, pero pronto fue derivado al suelo por el enemigo o era...

¿Bruce? Le intentaba apuñalar mientras lo pateaba, no le afectaba mucho en realidad, al menos no físicamente ya que tenia una buena resistencia y el científico se encontraba tan débil que era impresionante que aun estuviera de pie.

Tony fue el que reaccionó a tiempo quitando a su amigo de Steve mientras mantenía un agarre firme, esto no podía estar pasando. Tenia que ser una maldita broma toda esta situación surrealista.

\- Bruce ¿Que mierda te pasa? Soy yo tu hermano de ciencias- Intento ver si el otro reaccionaba ante su mención - ¿Ya me olvidaste grandote? -

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡No eres Tony! ¡Solo quieres matarme maldita cosa! – Lloro el otro, removiéndose inquieto e intentando escapar del agarre - ¡Suéltame maldita mierda! -

\- Hay que sedarlo... – Se acerco con cautela Natasha con una mirada triste – El no nos reconoce y no podremos ayudarlo -

\- ¿Que? No lo haremos Nat, solo hay que hacerlo reaccionar y ...- Intento argumentar pero incluso consideraba que era mejor opción – No podemos… -

Pero Bruce aún luchaba y cada vez que alguien trataba de acercarse recibía una patada o un arañazo, fue que con pesar le tuvieron que sedar, con todo el dolor que podían tener... Esto les dolía en el alma, Clint logro agarrarlo por atrás manteniéndolo firme mientras Natasha le inyectaba el sedante.

\- Descansa amigo Bruce... Con esto podrás descansar – Declaro Thor cargándolo entre sus brazos como si fuera frágil – Todo acabara -

\- Por favor... Déjenme ir maldita sea... -

Habían escuchado la súplica del castaño para que poco después su cuerpo cayera laxo y sus ojos se cerrarán finalmente quedándose quieto.

El camino a la torre había sido totalmente silencioso, nadie se atrevía a hablar de lo que habían visto. Mientras Bruce dormía todos notaron la cantidad infinita de puntas de agujas, heridas que estaban tardando en cicatrices, algunas quemaduras de segundo grado en sus cienes, además de su estado casi cadavérico seguramente por falta de alimento y su piel ahora pálida, antes tenia incluso un suave color canela por el sol y por su buena salud y ahora no tenia nada.

\- ¿Porque no se ha curado, amigo Tony? - demandó el dios mirando el estado de su camarada, tuvo que apartar la vista. – Se supone que Banner siempre se curaba de inmediato -

\- He estado revisando y parece que tiene una pulsera que hace que su energía gamma sea nula... Lo volvieron prácticamente humano y por eso su cuerpo no se ha curado-

\- ¿Y porque no se la quitas ya? Digo tú deberías saber cómo hacerlo y si lo haces se cura ¿No? -

Había dicho Clint como si solo tuviera que sumar dos más dos, por fortuna Natasha le había dado un golpe al ver el rostro del ingeniero, se veía casi demacrado.

\- No es tan fácil, si se la quito así podría activar un método de auto defensa que seguramente programo Ross... Podría estarlo condenando sin saberlo, lo llevaremos a la torre y ahí podremos hacerlo, por ahora solo... Esperemos a que no despierte por ahora-

Después de lo que parecieron horas llegaron a la torre, dejaron a Tony y a la doctora Cho en una habitación especial mientras todos miraban por una ventana el interior algo ansiosos, agradecían que este taller tuviera paredes de cristal pero la vista era demasiado dolorosa.

Entre la doctora y Stark lograron quitarle la pulsera, pero poco después de hacerlo Bruce sufrió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que se podía comparar a un rayo de Thor que los mando a volar a ambos, pronto Banner comenzó a convulsionar. La doctora se apresuro a tratar de mantener todo bajo control, fueron los cinco minutos más largos que tuvieron cuando lograron estabilizarlo. Los que estaban en la habitación compartieron un par de palabras para que al final Tony terminará por arrojar la pulsera con infinita furia para darles la espalda a todos, aunque por cómo se movía su espalda se notaba que lloraba, todos lo tomaron como una mala señal.

A Bruce lo trasladaron a su piso y de ahí su habitación en la torre, el que era exclusivamente de él, nadie se le despegaba, todos estaban presentes, escuchando las constantes pesadillas del castaño, mirando como sus heridas cicatrizan en su mayoría, pero aun así estaba demasiado débil por lo que le conectaron a todo lo necesario para que su situación no empeorará y Hulk aún no hacía aparición alguna lo cual no sabían si era bueno o malo.

Cuando abrió sus ojos le miraban preocupados sin saber cómo reaccionar precisamente.

\- Amigo Bruce, le pido que no entre en pánico o tendremos que atarlo a la cama para evitar que se haga daño-

Había dicho el dios para ver si calmaban a su amigo que parecía querer matarlos en ese momento, pero solo recibieron un par de risas que hicieron que incluso Natasha tuviera escalofríos.

\- ¿En verdad crees que **_yo_** saldré herido? Por favor, los he estado matando lo que podría ser toda mi vida, ni siquiera sé quiénes son y me importa una mierda también, solo se que si no los mato yo, ustedes lo harán malditos traidores...-

Todos se quedaron viéndolo, todos menos Natasha (que puso el rostro en blanco) le habían mirado con notorio terror, este no era **_su_ **Bruce... Este era alguien más.

Miraron aún en estado de shock como se quita los aparatos médicos y se dirigía al balcón.

Intercambiaron un par de miradas para correr hasta donde estaba él al notar el como se subía al barandal que lo separaba del vacío para caminar en él como un gato, jugando con su vida.

Fue entonces que antes de que saltará al vacío este había mirado a otro lado, su rostro mostro que había tomado una decisión y simplemente se lanzó al vacío, Natasha trato de agarrarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde... Justo antes de que su cuerpo chocará contra el vacío Thor había volado y lo había logrado alcanzar para entonces el castaño yacía desmayado.

Se quedaron de nuevo en su habitación esperando que reaccionara de mejor manera esta vez; aunque en toda esa semana cada vez el resultado era el mismo, Bruce huyendo tratando de atacarlos y ellos sedándolo, lo hubieran encadenado de lo ser porque vieron que este no era consciente de lo que hacía hasta que volvió a despertar además que no podrían hacerlo, las muñecas del físico aun no terminaban de cicatrizar del todo.

Tony se acercó para tratar de tomarle el hombro y decirle que estaba seguro le escupió y trato de golpearlo pero Thor y Steve lo lograron mantener controlado para que Natasha y Clint le ataran a la cabecera no había quedado de otra al final ¿Cuándo habían tenido que recurrir a esto? Aguantaron los intentos violentos de zafarse, que significaban golpes y rasguños, pero los insultos... Esto era demasiado para cualquiera.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo, está ya es la cuarta vez en una vez en una semana... Esto no es bueno para el equipo- Declaró Rogers tomándolo del brazo para alejarse y así poder hablar de manera más privada.

\- Lose, lose... Esto... No está bien es como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro a Bruce, este mi es mi Brucie- _**este no es mi hermano**_ quería decir, pero sería más doloroso.

\- Quizas tardamos demasiado en encontrarlo, no sabemos del todo lo que le hicieron en estos tres meses ahí... Solo vimos esos cuerpos similares a los nuestros, es obvio que le hicieron crees que somos el enemigo- Declaró la pelirroja algo ansiosa.

\- Podría ser algo como lo que hizo Loki pero versión humano... Sabemos que eso es peor, debemos encontrar una manera de que nos reconozca o que al menos crea que somos humanos- Clint solo los miraba sin saber cómo ayudar

\- Dudo que la magia Asgardiana haga algo por nuestro amigó Bruce... Incluso nos mira diferente- Declaró para mirarlo para luego no hacerlo, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Tony tomo el mando y se sentó a su lado para comenzar a hablarle, todavía debía tener a su hermanito ahí dentro ¿No? Le dio un par de palmaditas en la pierna para tener su atención.

\- Bruce... ¿Sabes dónde estás? -

\- ¿Porque me llamas Bruce? -

Eso les había dejado sin aliento, tuvo que recomponerse rápido.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -

Fueron los minutos o segundos más largos esperando una respuesta.

\- No tengo un nombre y no es como si me importara ¿De que me sirve un nombre hombre de Barba y Traje? Tú y los demás tampoco tienen y no les afecta, al menos no a cabello de sangre y al hombre morado, y si los tuvieran ¿De que serviría? Los mataría a ustedes o ustedes a mí y créeme ya estoy harto de eso... Ni siquiera permanezco muerto y ustedes menos-

Esto era demasiado para todos, Tony se volvió a apartar como si esto le quemara, esas palabras, esos ojos vacíos y ese cuerpo resignado… Solo quedaba la sombra de quien alguna vez fue Bruce Banner. Termino por regresar con los demás sin saber del todo que hacer.

\- Bien nuevo plan, tomaremos turnos para cuidarlo, le diremos quien es y quiénes somos hasta que lo memorice o lo recuerde... Y tampoco podemos quitarle las ataduras así que le tendremos que dar de comer nosotros...-

Y así comenzaron, cada quien lo cuidaba un día y una noche, dependiendo de si tenia algún pendiente como una misión o un evento su turno se lo pasaban a alguien más. Bruce no estaba solo en ningún momento del día incluso debieron adaptarse a usar el cómodo para el baño.

La frustración comenzó a aparecer poco después de notar que Bruce no comería, este vomitaba hasta que solo quedaba bilis, lo único que parecía que disfrutaba era el cambio del noche al día y del día a la noche así que permitían que se quedará despierto toda la noche, era más tranquilo si le dejaban ver el sol ponerse y ocultarse, se quedaba quieto como una estatua, a penas parpadeaba y solo estaba ahí, al menos su cuerpo porque su mente viajaba a un lugar desconocido.

Cuando le tocó a Barton el curar sus muñecas heridas Bruce aprovecho y usando su cabeza lo golpeo dejándolo ahí con la nariz posiblemente rota, pronto alertó a los demás, alerta verde para que todos comenzaran a ir detrás de él.

Pronto cuando todo el equipo lo alcanzó hasta el balcón donde aterrizaban normalmente, se quedaron sin palabras, ahí en la orilla aun escalando se encontraban sus clones putrefactos, ambos bandos se acercaron para tratar de tomar al castaño, pero una explosión marca Ross provocó un temblor en el edificio provocando que Bruce perdiera el equilibrio que tenía, este término por caer. Tony con su armadura que se iba incorporando mientras se lanzaba detrás de su amigo fue a rescatarlo en lo que los demás luchaban con sus copias baratas, fue perturbador esa batalla, pero lograron matarlos... Si es que estaban vivos, era tan raro ver sus cuerpos así, ni siquiera habían dado una pelea como tal. 

Cuando todo se normalizo volvieron a hacer guardia, no querían que otro incidente pasará, esto había sido demasiado para todos, y fue una mezcla entre alivio y preocupación cuando Banner volvió a abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien amigo? -

-¿Que mierda ha pasado? ¿Ton? ¿Nash? ¿Eve? ¿Int? ¿Hor? ¿Porque... Porque están mirándome así?-

Y con esas palabras pareció que todos volvían a la vida, quizás... Al final si había esperanza, pero su amigo volvía a desmayarse, aún así todos se sentían más tranquilos.

Finalmente... Todo volvería a estar bien ¿No?


	4. Sangre en el agua

Después de que Banner se despertó y hacerle un par de pruebas médicas y una que otra mental notaron que parecía estar en la mayoría de sus facultades mentales lo que no sabían si era bueno o no… Por lo que se alejaron para hablar a solas sobre lo que deberían hacer ahora, lo cual cada vez parecía más difícil, estaban caminando a ciegas sobre la mente del científico y un paso en falso y todo podría caer en una verdadera tragedia. 

-Esto no nos puede estar pasando –Murmuro el ingeniero mierras miraba a sus compañeros en busca de apoyo- ¡Esto es totalmente una locura! Nada tiene sentido- 

-¿Por qué dices eso Stark? Bruce ahora nos recuerda ya es ganancia ¿no?- Dijo confundido el capitán, mirándole como si hubiera dicho que odia su armadura -¿No es eso lo que estábamos buscando? 

-Lo seria pero es que parece que o activamos o descompusimos algo dentro de su cabeza capitán- Contesto la rusa entendiendo de cierta manera la preocupación del castaño –Debe ser lo que le hizo Ross, la pregunta es ¿Qué movió dentro de la cabeza del Doc? 

Mientras hablan a solas, Clint se había quedado a darle los detalles de lo que había sucedido a Bruce, acerca de todo lo que debieron pasar para encontrarlo hasta la situación actual pero el comportamiento del castaño fue uno que le inquietaba, uno que le provocaba que su estómago se revolviera pues este solo sonreía como si nada mientras movía la cabeza de arriba abajo, asintiendo y tomando la información como si solo le estuvieran diciendo que el sol era caliente. 

-Hey Clint, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? –Le interrumpió después de un rato- Es algo pequeño-

-Claro amigo solo dilo- Respondió un tanto inseguro el contrario, después de que el castaño le hubiera intentado matar un par de veces no se sentía cómodo a su lado - ¿un poco de agua, tal vez? 

-¿Podrías abrir la ventana?- Pidió aun sonriendo y señalando dicho cristal –Es que hace algo de calor y un poco de aire fresco me vendría bien- 

El arquero asintió aun algo dudoso, fue a la ventana abriéndola solo un poco, lo suficiente para que una leve brisa se colara y refrescara al físico, después regreso a su lado aun intentado averiguar que podría estar mal con su amigo. 

Después de que el equipo llegase a un acuerdo y que se le informara a Barton acerca de este comenzarían a tomar turnos para tener vigilado a su compañero, aun no sabían que le provocaba estos episodios y de lo que era capaz, su estado era inestable. 

Así que cuando este les pidió que si podía tomar un baño a solas dudaron y consideraron que sería una pésima idea pero quizá necesitaba un momento para pensar él quizá estaba más perdido que ellos o asustado así que en una pequeña reunión terminaron por llegar a un acuerdo, podría tomar el baño siempre y cuando JARVIS le vigilaría si llegase a ocurrir algo este les avisaría de inmediato, así que de esta manera el físico pudo entrar a dicho sitio en donde simplemente se quitó las vendas y la camisa junto con el pantalón ya sucios que había llevado este tiempo. Solo se metió a la tina donde del agua comenzó a teñirse de un color gris transparente provocado por su suciedad pero un tono rosa y comenzó a gobernar siendo reemplazado rápidamente por un rojo profundo, brillante… 

Solo podía ver al agua teñirse de rojo, manchando su pureza transparente como el cristal con su veneno de colores sucios, colores impuros y llenos de sufrimiento. Su mente comenzaba a alejarse…

Un golpe….

La sangre en el pavimento.

La violencia.

Los golpes

Sus lágrimas

La codicia.

El solo recordar como su padre no había dudado en intentar asesinarlo un millón de veces per que al final termino llevándose a su madre en su lugar, el cómo sentía que en toda su vida se había estado ahogando en un gran río de agua cuando en realidad era sangre, la sangre de los inocentes, de cada persona que tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino. El como a veces puede sentir los cuerpos, los brazos y manos de todos aquellos con los que llegan a su vida para arrastrarlo a las profundidades de su propio infierno como si fueran cadenas, no puede gritar, no puede intentar liberarse. Sabe que nunca será libre pues esa era precio que tenía que pagar.

“Solo eres un monstruo Bruce, debí haberte matado cuando aún eras un niño. Tú no eres mi hijo pequeño monstruo.”

Aun puede recordar esas últimas palabras de Brian atormentarle, siendo apenas un susurro constante en sus días buenos, una amenaza silenciosa, algo que siempre estaría grabado a fuego en sus recuerdos que siempre intentaba bloquear porque era demasiado el dolor, el recordar cada golpe en su cuerpo infantil…

Vuelve a mirar el agua y de pronto una mano se aferra a su pierna y otra a su pecho, para cuando se da cuenta hay manos y brazos en todo su cuerpo que intentan arrastrarlo al fondo de la tina que se siente repentinamente más profunda de lo que era hace unos segundos, esos brazos que se aferran a él evitando que pueda salir, mientras es arrastrado aún puede observar la luz del techo que se va oscureciendo conforme sus pulmones se van llenando de esa agua impura, quemándole con el agua inhalada, simplemente el aire se vuelve burbujas que van desapareciendo al igual que sus movimientos van cesando, puede sentir las manos ir por todo su cuerpo, encajando sus uñas y abriéndole la piel, los susurros de cada error que ha cometido desde antes de nacer, palabras que solo escucha en sus pesadillas y en los días malos, su piel se va abriendo podría incluso jurar que podía ver como su cuerpo era mutilado dejando más opaca la tina, todo se estaba volviendo oscuro, doloroso, le quemaba ¿No podía alguien apiadarse de él y permitirle morir? Sabía que nunca podría reunirse con su madre, que a donde quiera que fuera seria castigado por cada vida que arrebato. 

Porque sabe que si sigue con vida solo podría atraer caos y muerte.

No merece vivir, pero tampoco vivir. ¿Cuál era el propósito de su existencia? 

Cuando cree que finalmente el dolor comenzó a ir disminuyendo hasta casi no sentir la nada, varias manos le vuelven a tomar pero ahora arrastrándolo a la superficie, su castigo es el vivir y sabe que no hay ninguno que se le iguale, porque así todos podrán castigarlo y hacerlo sufrir sin darle la muerte, porque esas manos intentaban que se aferrara a la vida, a la vida que le mataba. Vaya paradoja y bucle sin fin al que se había transformado su patética vida. 

Las manos hacen que escupa todo, sus pulmones se sienten como respirar agujas; cuando su vista comienza a aclararse solo puede ver a su equipo reunido con caras alarmadas y asustados, hacían sus esfuerzos para que el agua saliera de él en su totalidad, cuando al fin pudo respirar normalmente y los puntos negros de su visión se aclaraban un poco solo pudo soltar una risa amarga, susurro algo que una vez escucho n uno de los castigos de su padre y con Ross. Lo dijo antes de caer inconsciente nuevamente. 

-Sera la furia del cordero quien termine con todo…-


End file.
